runfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Best character in Run 3 *POLL*/@comment-33493596-20180509203224
This is my current opinion of the characters. I have now completed every single level. I will rank all the characters: Skater: I think that he is too fast and is very hard to manuver, so often you find yourself not being able to turn yourself very fast. He can't jump high, and can often fall. Child: When you jump off crumbly tiles, it crumbles, making them useless to jump on again. It does not even jump that high and moves to the side very slowly, which is annoying. The only thing that places him above Skater is that crumbling tiles don't crumble below it. Runner: The Runner is a decent character, but quite bad when it comes to collecting power cells. Not a high jump, and no powers. Angel: This character is ok, but not the best. Its has terrible manuverability and when it boosts, it still has terrible manuverablitity, just faster. The double jump ability is good, which can save you. The glide is also good, but it doesn't go far. It can slow you down, which can be helpful. It jumps super low, and I think its manuverability should be greater so it is worth 12,000 power cells (Which is 4 hours at 50 power cells per minute). Bunny: Some might say that this is the best character, and I understand. Fast, high jumps, and able to gain and slow down speed. But it is too fast, and when you don't want it to jump, it jumps, and you fall in the void. The Bunny is a good character, but I feel the others are better. Lizard: This is a good charcter, as he is quite slow, which makes him being easy to control, he has good manuverablility, which also makes him easy to control, and he jumps high, so you can stay close to a wall and land with precision. Duplicator: This character can duplicate itself, which is great.I like to manuver my duplicates when I am falling, and sometimes I let my duplicates jump in mid-jump. Jumping on duplicates is also pretty good. Pastafarian: The pastafarian is a good character. The bridge can sometimes save you if you are going to fall, and you can walk through some levels easily. Gentleman: This is a great character to get power cells, as it can boost itself and get the power cell. Some tricks I like to use is to fall below and behind the cell, and attract toward it to get speed. Sometimes, I only go partially to the power cell to save myself if the power cell also leads to death. If the power cell is on the ceiling, I tap the jump button rapidly to get it. The Gentleman can get power cells easily. Student: This is a great character to use. It has slow turning speed, but it is countered by its slow speed. In this slow-mo and runner-like state, it can use its gravitational-powers to make very long jumps and after some practice, you can control how far it jumps. In some situations you can flip onto the ceiling. This is a great character and I suggest saving up to it.